


The Heart of Persephone

by forlornwind



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornwind/pseuds/forlornwind
Summary: A re-imagine of the scene in Percy Jackson where Hades got his hands on the bolt of Zeus, and Persephone had seduced it out of his hands, then struck him unconscious with it. Let’s tweak that closer to the myth of the great Queen Persephone, because I don't believe for one second that Persephone would raise a hand against her husband...!





	The Heart of Persephone

The Thunderor’s weapon in his hands, the quest of the young boy on the edge of a knife which hilt was held by the dreadful Hades, god of the Underworld. His black robes flow unbridled in the windless halls as his fangs peak from a cruel smile… with this bolt, he could ascend and strike down his cursed brother who had robbed him of a many things! Thus did his voice boom,

       “ **SON OF POSEIDON** – You have delivered this  _justice_  into my hands!  
        For this the world shall be  **G R A T E F U L**  as I rid it a tyrant  
        who has ruled for many eons!”

The end of his words were accompanied by a swing of the bolt, and white sparks of thunder and chaos echoed in the mass darkness of the hall as if the genesis of a tempest was brewing. The lightning bolt paints streaks of milk and starlight into his hands, and the wrath of Hades unfurled from many centuries of slumber and oppression, mind so ready and so set in his  **(** _hurried_   **)**  plan.

Hades’ throw missed dismal Persephone by mere inches as she stood beside a high chair of skeleton and obsidian. She stared at her mighty husband as his shoulders shook with exciting opportunities and pulsating rage, her eyes encompassing the woes of men and dragons unsound. She waited.

She waited for her husband to settle down.

       “Persephone! Why are you so silent? Come to rejoice with me!”

Hades turned to his wife and saw the grim between her brows. Thus was his puppy hysteria reined for a moment as he extended the lightning bolt towards Persephone, thinking that she should hold the magnificent thing as well. His wide-mouthed smile brightened as his Queen came forward, extending her arms… but a befuddled expression soon painted his pale face, for his wife’s hands took not the bolt, but of his chin and cheeks. Gentle Persephone held Hades’ face, thumbing the smooth and unblemished skin like how one would caress shards of glass.

Her husband has never looked as brittle as he did right now.

The bolt cracks and cackles sinister sounds  **(**   _zeus’ laughter?_   **)**  as Hades held it some inches away from his wife’s hips. Did she not like the thing? Ah, he does not blame her. It belongs to Zeus after all.

       “You should return it.”

       “… … **!**  No. I am keeping this.”

Hades’ bloodied eyes searches the constellations in Persephone’s, trying to find the answer in his Queen’s dreadful wisdom. But he found that he did not like what he saw.

       “Why would you betray me so?! I am  **THIS**  close–”

       “This close to what?”

       “To ** _killing_**  him…!”

And here Persephone was reminded why her husband – **lovely Hades** – was regarded as a god of the dead. He was so obsessed with **death** , and only those who  **LOVED**  death could rule over it so wonderfully as king Hades did.

       “It is because that I know your heart that I am  _saving_  you.”

Hades had saw his own heart in Persephone’s eyes. He did not like it because his heart was tattered, bruised, and filled with the screams of dying Men and Beasts. Hades did not like his heart. It seemed to bleed perpetually, never stopping.

But Persephone knew, even if the rolling black clouds of volcanoes outside tried to hide them, wise Persephone knew that Hades’ heart also held the hope and peace that he so often gave to the departed souls. Whenever Persephone went out into the world to guide the lost into his realm, he had torn a piece of his heart and fed it to the hungry and frail with her fire-wielding hands.

Damned be Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, if she does not remind her husband that he was also the god of wealth and  **ABUNDANCE**.

When the lightning bolt is returned to the rightful One, let it be known that the  **only**  great act of Zeus was giving Persephone to Hades, so that she may save the world from war and peril.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is welcomed! Recently, I have many many feels for this pair as I started getting into Greek Mythology and touching up my [Hades AU](http://forlornwind.tumblr.com/post/163023038355/meta-headcanon-masterpost-for-my-hades-au-jsyk-i) for Madara.
> 
> We await a Persephone roleplayer to come along and take his hand :3


End file.
